Black Socks
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Naruto sings. Sasuke is disturbed. [Humor]


Black Socks- By Kai's Snowfall

Rating- K+

Summary- Naruto sings. Sasuke is disturbed. Humor

Note(s)- This is not a song fic; Naruto is singing. Oh, and this is my favorite camp song. Dunno why :3

Catagory(s)- Humor/General

Warnings- Some OOCness because I was just reading 'The Cricket Club' so I was in a humorus mood afterwards... Combined with the fact I had this song stuck in my head for some reason; beware XD

-------------------

It was just an average day in Konoha; people were shopping, kids were playing, and ninjas trained.

Except for team seven, of whom were still waiting for their instructor.

Furthermore, only two members were actually present at the time; Sakura was late.

Sasuke had arrived there first (natrually), and Naruto had arrived about 20 minutes later.

It's been half and hour since then.

Naruto rolled over onto his back from his laying-down position on a log by the bridge.

"I'm boooooored!" He wailed. Sasuke ignored him from his position in the tree.

Naruto sat up. "Oi! Teme(1)! Spar with me?"

Sasuke merely "Hn-ed" and looked the other way. This was Sasuke for 'No-and-besides-you're-gonna-lose-anyway'.

Naruto let out a growl of frustration and collapsed on his back again. Suddenly, he jolted up (and in the process fell off the log).

"Ow...owowowow..." But he quickly got up and brushed himself off. "I know what to do!" He claimed proudly.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked; out of irratation. If he didn't answer he had no doubt Naruto would get louder.

"I'll _sing_!"

Blink.

Well... That was random.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

"Are you deaf?"

Sasuke almost wished he was.

Naruto then inhaled a lot of air; and began to sing (rather off key):

_Blaaaaaaaaack socks, they never get dirty_

_the more that you wear them the blacker they get_

Sasuke's eye twitched.

_Oooooone day, I'll want to go launder them_

_but something will tell me: 'Don't do it yet'_

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet._

'_Isn't the word 'launder' British?_' Sasuke thought, '_Wait... what's 'british?_' ' And of course Sasuke could never know the importance of the British. Ha, silly Uchiha.

_Not yet. Not yet. Not yet..._

Naruto's voice seemed to fade out as a deeper voice began to repeat the first verse again. This voice, for some reason, reminded Sasuke of a fox. A really big one. But of course Sasuke wouldn't know that either. Ha.

_**Not yet. Not yet. Not yet...**_

That voice seemed to fade out, and Sasuke began to sigh out of relief when they started up the first verse **_again_**. Only, this time, they were both singing.

_**Blaaaaaaaaaack socks, they never get dirty**_

_**the more that you wear them the blacker they get**_

Sasuke twitched.

_**Ooooone day, I'll want to go launder them**_

_**but something will tell me: 'Don't do it yet'**_

_**Not yet. Not yet. Not yet...**_

And as both voices began to fade out, Naruto's voice started up again; and (t)he(y) continued like that for another 42 minutes. (2)

Then he stopped.

Sasuke, currently, was a twitching mass on the floor. This is relevent because there were a few flies flying around his body. And we all know flies are cool.

They heard some taps in the distance, and finally Sakura ran up.

"Hello Sasuke-ku..." She then noticed Sasuke on the floor. "Did I miss something?"

"No, not really." Answered Naruto.

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed in.

"Hello! I'm just going to inform you we don't have training today! Bye!" And he promptly dissapeared again.

And then there was silence. (Except for the flies, they made a buzzing sound).

"Well, I gotta go!" Said Sakura, "I had been helping my mom earlier, but I'm not done yet. Bye Sasuke-kun!" She waved cheerily and left.

"...Well that was a waste of time." Claimed Naruto. And he left as well.

Sasuke despises Kakashi.

----------

(1) 'Teme' is a very rude way to say "You" (It's like "YOU!"). It _could_ be similar to 'bastard', but it's incorrect to say "You teme!". It won't translate correctly. ("You YOU!")

Dobe is dead-last, if you didn't know.

(2) Anyone catch my 42 refrence here? If you did, have a cookie! -hands you a cookie-

I-I was high on _something_ when I made this... ack... Reviews are loved :3


End file.
